Set it Out
by Sera22
Summary: Kirill/OC Mein erster Versuch in diesem Genre. Bin noch nicht ganz sicher, wohin diese Geschichte führt, aber eins ist sicher: a bissl Romanze, Action und unseren allseits beliebten Kirill wird sie enthalten! Viel Spaß!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Nix ist mein außer meine OCs!

Woran lag es bloß, dass sie immer nur diese schmierigen, ekeligen und natürlich unglaublich unfreundlichen Kunden des Clubs abbekam? Irgendwie ließ sie das Gefühl nicht los, dass ihre Kolleginnen nicht so schlecht wegkamen, wenn es darum ging, wer das meiste Trinkgeld und die nettesten Gespräche des Abends hatte. Ihre Tische waren, so schien es, ständig von der Proletenunterwelt von Moskau besetzt.

Katerina arbeitete nun schon seit über einem halben Jahr im Club _Blackout_ und sie hatte das Gefühl, als ob es von Tag zu Tag, oder besser von Nacht zu Nacht, schlimmer wurde.

An der Lage des Clubs schien es nicht zu liegen, die war für Moskau sogar richtig gut. Aber die zum überwiegenden Teil „neureichen" moskauer Russen tummelten sich zu Hunderten Abend für Abend in dem angesagten Club. Dabei verhielten sie sich, wie die Axt im Walde.

Täglich hatte Katerina mit Übergriffen zu kämpfen. Sobald die Männer genug Vodka intus hatten, wurden sie lockerer, gesprächiger, aber auch fordernder und aggressiver. Mit der Zeit fühlte sie sich wie in einem schlechten Film, die Männer erfüllten jedes Klischee mit Inbrunst.

Gerade wollte sie wieder einen von diesen miesen Typen loswerden. Er trug ein edles, schwarzes Jackett, wie fast alle Männer hier, um zu zeigen, dass man Geld hatte und bereit war, es zu spendieren. Er war groß und muskulös, mit dunkler Kurzhaarfrisur und einer Narbe an der Schläfe.

In Gedanken zählte sie seine mutmaßlichen Taten des heutigen Tages auf: Frau und Kind geschlagen, illegale Geschäfte abgeschlossen, in Bar versackt. Die waren doch eh alle gleich.

„Hey! Nicht angrabschen! Finger weg!", verwarnte sie ihn mit einem strafend erhobenen Zeigefinger, während sie versuchte, aus seiner Umklammerung zu entkommen. Er hatte ihren Unterarm in einem ziemlich festen und schmerzhaften Griff. Dabei versuchte er sie zu drehen, um sie auf seinem Schoß platznehmen zu lassen.

„Nun lass dich nicht so bitten", beharrte er, „los komm, lass sehen, was du zu bieten hast!", grölte er weiter und seine Kompanions am Tisch jubelten ihm besoffen zu.

Katrina krallte mit der rechten Hand ihr Tablett fest und entleerte mit der linken mit leichter, doch bestimmter Wucht das letzte gefüllte Glas Vodka im Gesicht des lästigen Kunden.

„Hier! Deine Bestellung! Und jetzt lass mich los!"

Total ungläubig und verschreckt, dass sich seine Bedienung so was erdreistete, prustete ihr penetranter Gast die Flüssigkeit aus seinem Gesicht und ließ sie zu ihrem Glück gleichzeitig los.

Katerina drehte sich agil um und stiefelte mit einem leichten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht wieder in Richtung Theke. Das reichte ihr für heute, sie musste es dem Typen einfach zeigen.

An der Theke angekommen lehnte sie sich lässig dagegen und drehte sich halb zu dem von ihr zuletzt bedienten Tisch um. Die Begleitung des wütenden Mannes versuchte ihn gerade davon abzuhalten, auf sie zuzustürmen. Dabei gerieten alle in Streit untereinander und fingen an, zu rangeln.

Die Ordner waren schnell bei der Sache und warfen die Menge aus dem Club.

„Kein Trinkgeld aber dafür meine Ruhe. Klasse", dachte sich Katerina sarkastisch.

„Na, wieder Ärger am Hals?"

Die leicht säuselnde Stimme von Darja drang an ihr Ohr. Katerina stöhnte nur kaum hörbar über die laute Musik und verdrehte die Augen.

Darja lachte herzlich während sie sich neben Katerina an die Theke lehnte. „Wenn du willst, mach 'ne Pause. Bis später!", mit einer letzten freundlichen Berührung an Katerinas Unterarm verabschiedete sich die Blondine von ihr und spazierte verführerisch in Richtung des gerade neu besetzten Tischs von Katerina. Diesmal saßen zwei Pärchen am Tisch, nett lächelnd und geduldig wartend auf ihre Bedienung.

Resigniert über die sich gerade wieder mal bestätigende These über ihr allnächtliches Klientel ging Katerina um die Theke herum und krallte sich ihre Zigaretten sowie ihre Lederjacke und verließ die Bar durch den Hinterausgang.

Langsam und gemütlich steckte sie sich eine Zigarette an und suchte ihr angestammtes Plätzchen für ihre Raucherpausen auf. Es war der dreckige Hinterhof vom Club. Die zwei Mülltonnen an der Hauswand quollen über vor Abfällen aus dem Laden. Die Straßenlaterne ließ ein zwielichtiges Licht auf die Einmündung von der Straße zu, sie flackerte unaufhörlich und brachte Katerina zum Stirnrunzeln.

„Wenigstens kein Regen", ermunterte sie sich selbst und lehnte gegen die Häuserwand. Sie inhalierte einmal kräftig mit einem einzigen, tiefen Zug an der Zigarette, schloss die Augen und warf langsam den Kopf nach hinten, um ihn an der Wand anzulehnen und das Nikotin im Körper zu genießen.

Wie war sie nur zu diesem gottverdammten Job in dieser Bar gekommen? Warum konnte sie keine normale Arbeit, keine andere gut bezahlte, legale Arbeit, bekommen? Sollte es so sein, dass man im heutigen Moskau nur an gutes Geld kam, wenn man Illegales tat? Was für sie, da ihr die Mittel und die Verbindungen fehlten, letztendlich auf Anschaffen gehen hinauslief?

Sie atmete langsam und bewusst aus und beobachtete den aufsteigenden Rauch ihrer Zigarette. Die lustigen Formen veränderten sich ständig bevor sie verschwanden und nur noch der pechschwarze Himmel von Moskau zu sehen war.

Es war schon ziemlich kalt geworden. Die lauen Sommernächte waren schon längst vorbei und ein kühler Wind zog um sie herum durch die Straßennische. Sie umarmte sich selbst mit einer Hand, um ihre kurze, schwarze Lederjacke vom Aufgehen abzuhalten, und ließ die andere mit ihrer Zigarette lässig nach unten hängen, nachdem sie einen neuen Zug getätigt hatte. Jetzt ging es ihr wieder besser.

Als ein schwarzes Auto am Ende der Seitengasse hielt, ließ sie ihren Blick langsam zum ihm hinüberschweifen. Sie konnte gerade noch so erkennen, dass eine Person ausstieg, doch näheres war nicht möglich, weil die Straßenlampe endgültig ihren Dienst verweigerte.

Katerina kniff ihre Augen zusammen, um etwas zu erkennen. Sie schnipste die Asche von ihrer Zigarette und stieß sich leicht von der Wand ab.

Langsam drehte sie ihren Kopf von der Person weg in die andere Richtung, auf der Suche nach ihrem Ziel, doch es war niemand außer ihr hier draußen. Was sollte das schon wieder bedeuten?

Der Mann blieb vor seinem Auto stehen und Katerina erschien es, als ob er sie von weitem musterte. Genaues konnte sie jedoch dank der kaputten Lampe nicht erkennen.

Sie überlegte kurz, ob sie ihn ansprechen sollte, und wenn ja, ob sie gleich die Fronten klären sollte, dass er sich ja nicht überlegen sollte, ihr was anzutun. Sie entschloss sich, es vorerst halbwegs nett zu versuchen. Immerhin machte er einen unentschlossenen Eindruck auf sie. Besser ist, ihn gleich einzuschüchtern, damit er sich davonmachte.

„Hey, verpiss dich, ja? Ich kann Typen wie dich gerade nicht gebrauchen. Zisch ab, Kleiner, und such dir vorn an der Hauptstraße 'ne Begleitung."

Ganz insgeheim lobte Katerina sich für diesen selbstbewussten Spruch. So kraftvoll wie er auf sie wirkte, musste der Warnschuss gesessen haben und bei ihm ganz einfach die gewünschte Reaktion auslösen. Doch es kam anders, als von ihr geplant.

Mit einem scharfen, bestimmten Gang und dabei leicht ausholenden Armen kam der Typ zügig immer näher auf sie zu. Sein langer Ledermantel wirbelt hinter ihm stürmisch auf. Panik ergriff sie jetzt und sie ließ ihre Zigarette fallen und hechtete zur Hintertür des Clubs, bekam den Knauf zu fassen und zog die Tür schon auf, doch er war schneller und drückte sie mit einem lauten Knall wieder zu.

Mit der Leichtigkeit einer Raubkatze umgriff er Katerinas Hüfte bei ihrem Versuch in die andere Richtung zu flüchten und erstickte ihren angsterfüllten Schrei mit der anderen freien Hand.

Katerina kämpfte gegen seinen Griff an, doch sie hatte kaum etwas dagegenzusetzen, da er einfach zu kräftig war und ihre Versuche, ihn mit ihren Ellenbogen und Füßen zu verletzen, einfach abwehrte.

Sie zappelte und wehrte sich weiter doch schon bald ließen ihre Kräfte nach, bis sie sich nur noch schwer gegen ihn lehnen konnte und atemlos in seine Hand auf ihrem Mund schnaubte. Langsam kam in ihr das Gefühl auf, zu ersticken. Es fühlte sich wie eine halbe Ewigkeit an, bis er bedrohlich in ihr Ohr hauchte: „Sei still", seine Stimme nahm einen gefährlichen Tonfall an, „oder ich bring dich dazu."

Katerina schloss die Augen, als die Angst sie zu überwältigen drohte. Was zur Hölle wollte der Kerl von ihr?

Ruckartig drehte er sie herum, umfasste ihren Hals mit der Hand, die vorher noch ihren Mund zugehalten hatte, und presste sie mit nur diesem Arm an die Wand.

Katerina umklammerte hektisch mit beiden Händen sein Handgelenk und gab gurgelnde Geräusche von sich. Als er bemerkte, dass sein Griff zu fest war, ließ er etwas ab von ihrem Hals. Das war ihre Chance. Wie gut es doch tat, wieder luftzuholen! Sogleich nutzte sie die neu gewonnene Freiheit.

„Was willst du? Geld? Ich-- ich hab nur ganz wenig… hier, ich geb dir einfach alles--", während Katerina sich in ihrer kleinen Rede zu verhaspelnd drohte, quetschte ihr Angreifer einfach wieder ihren Hals zu und zog sie zu sich heran, so nah, dass sich fast ihre Nasenspitzen trafen. Sie konnte seine hellbraunen Augen funkeln sehen. Sie sprühten nur so vor Wut und Aggression.

„Ich hab gesagt sei still. Ich will dein Geld nicht", zischte er und schaute dann nach rechts zur immer noch geschlossenen Tür und wieder zurück zu Katerina, „wo sind die Anderen?"

„W-- welche Anderen?"

Mittlerweile war ihre Angst ins Unermessliche gestiegen und der Sauerstoffmangel erlaubte es ihr ebenfalls nicht, klar zu denken. In ihrem Kopf schwirrten immer die gleichen Gedanken umher. Wie konnte sie dieses Ekel wieder loswerden und möglichst unverletzt davonkommen? Ihm ging es also nicht um Geld. Um was dann?

Auf ihre Gegenfrage runzelte er nur die Stirn und sagte nichts weiter. Ihr Blick wanderte an ihm herunter zu seiner freien Hand. Der Ärmel seines Ledermantels war zu lang und überragte die Hälfte seiner Hand. Katerina konnte dennoch erkennen, dass er eine Waffe gezogen hatte.

Wieder drehte er seinen Arm so, dass Katerina mit dem Rücken an seine Brust kam, den Griff um ihren Hals die ganze Zeit nicht lockernd. Dann fing er an, sie mit sich in Richtung seines Autos zu ziehen.

Katerina wehrte sich anfangs, doch seine freie Hand wanderte mit der Kanone an ihren Rücken und sie wusste sofort, dass er keine weiteren Dummheiten zulassen würde.

Irgendwo in der Nähe fing an, ein Hund zu bellen, doch Katerina bemerkte das nicht. Der Schrecken und die Angst lähmten sie geradezu und so ließ sie es zu, dass er sie mit zu seinem Auto nahm und auf den Beifahrersitz zwang.

Ende Teil 1.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer: Ich besitze nichts. Außer meine OCs._

* * *

Mit quietschenden Reifen fuhr er los. Katerina blieb bloß übrig, sich krampfhaft am Haltegriff der Autotür festzuhalten, während das Auto in den Kurven auf nur zwei Rädern zu fahren schien.  
Was immer er mit ihr vorhatte, würde womöglich gar nicht wahr werden, weil er sie vorher schlicht und ergreifend in einem Autounfall umbringen würde!

So langsam lichtete sich der Schleier vor ihren Augen und die Vernunft setzte ein. Der erste klare Gedanke, den sie wieder fassen konnte, war, dass das Auto ein schwarzer 7er BMW war, aufgeräumt und sauber, jedoch gab es Anzeichen, dass es nicht lediglich ein Mietwagen war.  
Auf dem Armaturenbrett lag ein Briefumschlag und in einer Halterung steckte ein benutzter Kaffeebecher.  
Ein Kreuz an einer silbernen Kette hing vom Rückspiegel und schwang wie wild von der einen zur anderen Seite, seinem wilden Fahrstil ebenso hilflos ausgeliefert wie Katerina.

Sie wagte einen Blick rüber zu ihm auf den Fahrersitz. Mit starrem Blick und die Augenbrauen zusammengekrampft blickte er zur Frontscheibe hinaus in die dunkle Nacht. Seine Waffe war verschwunden, doch verströmte er auch ohne sie eine unsichtbare Gefahr.

Wo war sie hier bloß wieder hineingeraten? Sollte sie ihre Vergangenheit erneut einholen?

Katerina dachte mit Unbehagen an ihre letzten Monate hier in Moskau zurück. Neben einer aussichtsreichen, doch eher fragwürdigen Karriere in einem der dunkelsten und gefährlichsten Nachtclubs, brachte sie es weit im… nun, nennen wir es mal Verstimmen eines der mächtigsten Unterweltbosse der Hauptstadt. Nur mit viel Glück war sie damals seinen weit reichenden, tödlichen Händen entkommen und baute sich gerade erst eine neue Identität und Zukunft auf.

Sollte diese schon so frühzeitig wieder in Schutt und Asche gelegt werden?

Wenn sie sich diesen zweifellosen Attentäter hier neben ihr im Auto genauer ansah, war sie sich sicher, dass er irgendetwas mit Alexej Wolkow zu tun hatte. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber ihr Instinkt verriet es ihr. Und das war kein gutes Zeichen.

Langsam wich die eingetretene Vernunft und die Panik regierte wieder. Sie strömte in ihr gesamtes System und legte ihre Bewegung lahm. Er würde sie sicher zu Wolkow bringen und ihre letzte Stunde hätte dann geschlagen!

Auf der anderen Seite musste sie sich wundern, warum sie überhaupt noch am Leben war. Wenn Wolkow sie tot sehen wollte, was für Katerina außer Frage stand, warum hatte dieser Killer sie nicht schon längst erledigt? Oh Gott, sie wollten sie doch nicht etwa noch vorher foltern und dann erbärmlich abkratzen lassen?

Sie wollte schreien, wegrennen, sich mit Händen und Füßen wehren, doch immer noch war sie wie paralysiert vor Angst.

Dann fiel ihr die einzig logische Handlung ein in ihrer für sie scheinbar ausweglosen Situation und führte zu ihrer Kurzschlussreaktion: Sie zog am Türöffner.

Es ging alles plötzlich so schnell. Er war gerade dabei, scharf in eine Linkskurve einzubiegen, als sich ihre Tür öffnete und sie seine Unachtsamkeit schamlos ausnutze und aus dem Wagen sprang.

Katerina konnte ihr Glück nicht fassen. Ehrlich gesagt hatte sie nicht damit gerechnet, dass die Tür überhaupt aufgehen würde!  
Immer noch unfassbar über die halb geglückte Flucht rollte sie sich gekonnt auf dem Bürgersteig ab und kam abrupt, aber auch schmerzhaft an einer Straßenlaterne zum Stillstand. Wie durch ein Wunder hatte sie keines der anderen fahrenden Autos erfasst. Sogleich rappelte sie sich stöhnend auf und checkte mögliche Verletzungen oder gar Brüche.

Keine vorhanden, jetzt bloß weg hier!

Der schwarze BMW kam hundert Meter entfernt mit quietschenden Reifen zum Stehen. Katerina drehte sich zu ihm um, panisch Luft holend und abschätzend, was der Killer jetzt vorhatte.

Doch nichts passierte. Der Wagen bewegte sich nicht, die offene Beifahrertür wippte jedoch durch das schroffe Bremsmanöver vor und zurück.

Nicht weiter ihr Glück herausfordernd drehte sich Katerina um und rannte los. Irgendwie würde sie ihn schon abschütteln, was blieb ihr anderes übrig? Erschossen zu werden auf offener Straße war keins ihrer erstrebenswerten Ziele!

Sie wagte es nicht, zurückzublicken, als sie in eine Gasse einbog, in der Hoffnung genug Haken zu schlagen, dass er ihr nicht folgen konnte.  
Ihre Schritte hallten durch die Straße und bald waren sie das einzige, was Katerina hören konnte. Sämtlicher Straßenlärm der Hauptstraße ging unter und diese Stille kam ihr plötzlich so bedrohlich vor.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf das einzige, was sie gut konnte und scheinbar schon ihr ganzes Leben machen musste. Weglaufen. Ihre Stiefel mit Absätzen waren ebenso wenig problematisch wie ihre Kondition. Jeden Tag trainierte sie, wenn nicht extra für derlei Situationen, dann doch aus reiner Vorsicht. Sie war so gut in Form, da machten Absätze an Schuhen wahrlich nichts aus.

Katerina kontrollierte ihren Atem, um Seitenstechen zu vermeiden. Alles problemlose Routine und mit neu geschöpfter Hoffnung und Sicherheit bog sie erneut um eine Ecke weg von der dunklen Gasse hinein in eine belebtere Straße.

Sie verlangsamte ihre Bewegung, um nicht weiter aufzufallen. Erst jetzt wagte sie einen flüchtigen Blick hinter sich. Sie konnte niemanden erkennen. Keinen großgewachsenen, dunkelhaarigen Mann mit gezogener Waffe und langem Ledermantel, der aufgebracht hinter ihr her war.

Katerina erlaubte sich ein erleichtertes, tiefes Ein- und Ausatmen bevor sie in der Menschenmenge weiter untertauchte.

Sie überlegte, wie sie vorgehen sollte. Möglicherweise war ihr Appartement nicht mehr sicher und das Blackout, wo er sie aufgegabelt hatte, erst recht nicht.

Was tun? Entscheidungen! Entscheidungen!

Ein Taxi, was gerade ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt in die Hauptstraße einbog und am Straßenrand anhielt, fiel ihr ins Auge. Mit entschlossenem Schritt und einem leichten Lächeln ging sie auf es zu.

Sie erreichte die rechte Hintertür, riss sie auf und gab sogleich dem Fahrer ihre Anweisung.

„Zum Bahnhof bitte!"

Der Taxifahrer wandte sich zu ihr um und nickte freundlich. Als sie einsteigen wollte, spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer rechten Schulter.

„Warum fährst du nicht bei mir mit?"

Diese Stimme! Sie war wie kaltes Stahl, was sich skrupellos in ihren Körper bohrte. Sie hätte nicht grausamer, nicht erbarmungsloser erscheinen können. Das konnte nicht sein! Das durfte nicht sein! Katerina hatte ihn doch so erfolgreich abgeschüttelt und doch war er hier, bohrte seine Finger schmerzhaft in ihre Schulter und zwang sie, sich zu ihm umzudrehen.

Mit erhobener Augenbraue sah er sie mit kalten Augen an. Er verlangte eine Antwort auf seine Frage und bekräftigte dies mit einem einfachen Brummen: „Hmm?"

Seinen Griff von ihrer Schulter zu ihrem Oberarm wechselnd, schmerzhaft, beanspruchte er ihre volle Aufmerksamkeit, während er mit dem Fuß die Tür des Taxis zutrat und so unmissverständlich ausdrückte, welche Antwort er von ihr erwartet hatte.

Der laute Knall der Autotür ließ Katerina zusammenzucken und ihr fiel seine wieder gezogene Waffe auf. Der silberfarbene Schlitten blitzte gefährlich im zwielichtigen Licht der Straßenlaternen auf.  
Wie im Trance ließ sie sich von ihm mitziehen, weg von der belebten Straße. Niemand der ihnen entgegenkommenden Leute bemerkte ihren panischen, gehetzten Blick. Stur blickte sie geradeaus, bis die Straße wie leergefegt wirkte und nur noch die Schritte von ihr und dem Mann, der den schmerzhaften Griff an ihrem Oberarm nicht lockern wollte, zu hören waren.  
Die bloße Angst ließ sie keinen Blick auf den Mann an ihrer Seite werfen bis sie wieder an seinem Auto angekommen waren.

Dieses stand unbewegt mitten auf der Straße, genau dort, wo er vorhin zum Stehen gekommen war. Der vorbeiziehende Straßenverkehr bahnte sich seinen Weg um den 7er herum und die Beifahrertür stand noch immer offen.  
Sie wunderte sich kurze Zeit, warum er überhaupt noch dastand. Ein verlassener, offen stehender Wagen mitten auf der Straße musste doch unglaublich verlockend für Diebe sein!

Dieses Mal zwang er sie nicht auf den Beifahrersitz. Er blieb am Kofferraum des Wagens stehen und öffnete ihn. Als Katerina das bemerkte, hatte sie nur einen einzigen verzweifelten Versuch sich gegen sein Vorhaben zu wehren, doch er überzeugte sie alsbald mit seiner Waffe und der beigefügten Bedrohung: „Na los, keine falsche Scheu."

Seine Worte tropften nur so vor Verspottung. Sie wurden noch von einem süffisanten Lächeln und einem groben Stoß in Richtung Kofferraumöffnung begleitet.

„Au, hey, warte, nein!", stöhnte Katerina auf, als sie sich ihre Knie und Oberschenkel am Heck des Fahrzeuges stieß.  
Sie verlor das Gleichgewicht und fuchtelte Halt suchend mit ihrem freien Arm. Innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen nutzte er das aus und hatte sie in den Kofferraum gedrückt und ihn mit einem lauten, frustrierten Knall zugeschlagen.

„Nein! Nicht! Aah du Scheißkerl!", schrie Katerina wütend auf, „Lass mich hier raus, verdammt!", und schlug heftig gegen den Kofferraumdeckel.  
Doch das tat er nicht und ihr stießen ernüchternde Tränen in die Augen als sie bemerkte, dass der Wagen sich wieder in Bewegung setzte.  
Durch seine rücksichtslose Fahrt wurde sie wie bisher hin- und hergeschüttelt, doch jetzt hatte sie noch weniger Halt als zuvor und stieß sich ständig an Ecken und Kanten und Gegenständen, die sie im Dunkel des Kofferraums erst recht nicht ausmachen konnte.  
Sie schrie immer noch und fluchte wie wild, ihre Kehle wurde ganz rau, ihre Lippen waren spröde und rissig, ihre Hände und Ellenbogen taten ihr unheimlich weh, doch sie hörte nicht auf, immer wieder derb gegen das Auto zu schlagen, in der Hoffnung irgendjemand da draußen würde ihre Hilfeschreie hören.

Als das Auto plötzlich zu einem erneuten Stopp kam und Katerina hörte, wie sich eine Tür öffnete, wurde sie ruhig und hellhörig. Tatsächlich öffnete sich auch die Kofferraumklappe und der Kontrast zwischen dem Dunkel der Nacht und den hellen Scheinwerfern und Straßenlampen ließ sie ihre Augen zusammenkneifen. Nur schemenhaft konnte sie die Gestalt vor ihr ausmachen, sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass er es war. Noch bevor eine erneute Welle an Beschimpfungen und Verfluchungen ihre Lippen verlassen konnte, bemerkte sie nur noch eine ausholende Bewegung seines rechten Armes und den unausweichlichen Schlag in ihr Gesicht, der sie augenblicklich bewusstlos werden ließ.

Ende Kapitel 2.


End file.
